Spring, The Season of joy
by CPO-AE
Summary: Natsume and Mikan enjoy the spring life in a field of flowers. Natsume has a few surprises up his sleeve, but Mikan will be left mocking him. Natsumikan. Written for the FFEX 'Secret Trade' event on Deviantart


Hello~ .Sympho. Here with my very first Natsumikan Fanficion~ (Probably my last too).

This was done for someone who I do not know actually~ Haha. The Gakuen Alice Club on Deviantart is hosting a 'Secret Trade' Event. And this is my entry for the event~ Though, to make this even more secret, we do not know who we were writing/ drawing for. T'was awesome though x3. The prompt I received asked for a Natsumikian Romance fic, centered around spring or White Day. I chose Spring, because I couldn't compile a decent idea for White Day x3. Besides~ Spring is one of my favorite holidays as well. Haha. Lets get on witht he story than~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Not in a million years.

Oh, and Check out the Gakuen Alice Fan club on Deviantart! It's a wonderful club/group~

* * *

"Natsume! Hurry it up! You're being so slow." Her voice was brimming with exasperation and impatience. Arms drawn across her chest, and lips drawn into a thin line, the brunette seemed to glow with nothing but childishness, despite her tone. It was fairly obvious that she was not very old, and appeared in her mere twenties. Her skin was of a fair tone, which seemed to contrast pleasantly with her light brown hair that flowed down to her waist, a small red bow tied near the end. Over her small frame, she worse a light pink sun dress, perfect for the warm weather that graced this new day.

Tapping a foot impatiently, her hazel brown eyes narrowed towards a boy, who appeared relatively close in age. His hair was rather dark, but of a light black tone. His eyes were of an odd red like color , but despite this, they held a serene, peaceful and calming glow. Over his torso he sported a dark blue, hooded sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Also, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, contrasting against the light hue of his sweater, but nonetheless, one would suggest it was rather suiting.

"And someone is being a childish idiot." He retorted in an annoyed manner, though he wore a playful, joking smirk on his lips.

Quickly, the girl stuck out her tongue out at her companion, but cut the gesture short by spinning around on her heels, her back facing him.

He let out a small sigh, and shook his head, even though his actions were completely ignored by her. He wondered when, and if, she would ever truly grow up. He approached her, and placed a hand on the top of her head. Unsuspecting, she let out a small squeak, turned her head sideways, facing him, and narrowed her eyes again.

"Hey, you're the one slowing us down now. Don't give me that look." He commented with the smirk returning to his face once again. Before removing his hand from the top of her head, he ruffled it slightly, causing her vexed stare to escalate.

"Whatever." She huffed out. "Lets just go already, Natsume. I really want to see them already." All exasperation seemed to leave her in an instance; replaced by an innocent gleam. She quickly grabbed Natsume's hand and strode forward, eagerly tugging him to follow without retaliating. He followed alongside her, somewhat worried about her sudden change in mood. He knew she was strange, but would it be to much to consider her Bi-polar? Maybe so. He shook the thought from his head.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. A short walk over a hill, covered in an expanse of bright green grass, and they were there. Stretched out in front was a sea of bright colors, swaying blissfully in the gentle breeze and gracing the landscape with it's array colors and formations. Mikan took in a deep breath as she looked at the sight. She had heard rumors that the flower fields of Nagoya were beautiful, but she never suspected it to look like this.

A sudden giggle escaped her lips. "Come on! Come on! Lets go!" She squealed, and sprung forward, dashing down the hill, and leaving Natsume behind. He once again sighed, but began to stride down the hill as well, at a slower pace, of course.

Mikan hurried down the hill, and stepped into the lofty curtain of flowers. Of course, she was taller than the flowers, but they did reach as high as her waist. She took in a deep breathe, allowing all the scents to shroud her senses, and pull her into a world of euphoria. Hearing footsteps behind her, and feeling the slight twitch of the moving plants, she grinned widely, her eyes still trailing across the stretch of field that she could see. "I really do love flowers Natsume. They are beautiful, symbolic, and encouraging. Grandfather would always take me to the small flower fields near town when spring was almost over. But this is so… So very different. Though, I really hate to admit it, these outshine the ones I saw when I was younger." A content sigh escaped her lips. "And it's been so long since I've seen anything like this in a long time. Stupid Alice Academy didn't seem to like flowers all to much." She mused, laughing slightly to herself.

Unbeknownst to the cheerful brunette, Natsume hadn't been paying much attention to her short speech, and instead, grasped a blue carnation between his thumb and index fingers. He eyed the flower for a moment, and plucked it off of the stem.

Mikan turned around to face him. Her expression went from happy to vexed in an instant. "Natsume! You shouldn't kill the flowers. That's mean." She sighed, a small pout appearing on her face.

He responded with a simple, nonchalant shrug, keeping his eyes on the flower. He knew at this point, Mikan would be fuming because he made no real notion to acknowledge her retort.

"I never knew you liked flowers Natsume." Mikan inquired after a short span of time. "You don't seem like the type of guy wh--" She was cut short by his annoyed stare.

"I don't care about flowers at all. But I'd much rather stare at these annoying things than listen to your long winded rambling." Mikan was about to reply to his remark, but Natsume continued. "Look, I didn't let you drag me here to argue with you. Go have your fun already."

She couldn't help but smile at that. She let out an eager nod, and turned away from Natsume, allowing him to go about his own business.

As if on a random impulse, Mikan dropped down, onto her back, landing in the sea of flowers. It was somewhat cave like, in her opinion, for she was surrounded by the lofty stems of the flowers, as a canopy of colors enclosed her, though the sky was still in view.

"Hmmm…" She melodically hummed out as an idea came to mind. She began to fan her arms up and down, her legs making a similar motion. She loved the snow, and would make snow angels when the ground was puffy white. With so many flowers around, it was bound to be the same, right? A flower-angel. She liked the sound of it.

Once her procedures were finished, she sprung up to her feet, taking a few steps back to view her creation. She could only cringe at the sight. It had the opposite effect. Instead of creating an angelic shape, it was a mess of mangled and mashed petals. Tears sprouted from the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the flowers. It was an accident. So many beautiful flowers, crushed because of her.

"Natsume." She piped quietly, looking for the slightest bit of comfort at this point. She felt like a murderer, even if she was just a plant murderer. "I ruined the poor flowers. The poor living things." She sniffed slightly.

The oh-so-familiar sigh caught her ear as Natsume approached her, standing beside her and staring at the mess of flowers. "They're just flowers. They're not living. Besides, they'll grow back, and there are plenty here to replace them." He muttered quietly, raising a hand and placing it on her head. Or so she had thought, until she saw his hand move away, and felt something present on the top of her head. Raising a hand quickly, she picked up the item he had placed on her head. Lowering it to eye level, she could only giggle in surprise as she realized what it was. Molded into a circle were several flowers, intertwined to form the, ever so popular, flower crown. "And where did you learn to make this?" Mikan questioned curiously, remembering his statement from earlier. Her tone was rather mocking, but Natsume took no notice of that.

"Aoi. She loved to make those things when we were younger." He replied.

Without any notice, he grabbed her hand, which held the flowery makeshift crown, and raised it back onto her head. She released it from her grasped and giggled once more. "That was really a surprise." Mikan chortled.

Natsume's grip tightened on her hand as she lowered, away from flowered circlet.

"And I only hope I can surprise you more, My Princess," was his quick reply.

This sent Mikan into a fit of laugher. Natsume could only stare with a rather annoyed gleam in his eyes. "Na-Natsume! That was w-way to cheesy for s-someone like you!" Mikan exclaimed through her laughter.

He sighed once more. "Whatever." He glanced downwards, eyes focused once more on a flower below them. Even though it was slight, a blush began to form on his cheeks.

Mikan composed herself, still wearing a bright smile on her face. "I don't care though. I still love you, idiot."

Natsume looked at the girl once again, giving his head a light shake. "Isn't that my line, you idiot." He smirked, and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Mikan grinned inwardly, but returned the kiss eagerly. She would admit that this was surely her favorite trip to any flower field, complete with her favorite person in the world. She couldn't be any happier.

She really did love the spring.

* * *

I feel like Mikan was very Bi-polar or something. But Natsume made it all better~ So... yeah.

Can't wait to find out who I wrote this for. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry about it being a Fanfic rather than Fanart. Fanart seems like a better gift, but for some reason my 'people drawing skills' have all but vanished. o.o. So I figured this would be better than a horrid drawing. But if this is horrid as well, than I apologize x3. Blah.

Thanks for reading~ Feel free to review if you have the time :D. See you guys around FFN~

Edit: I edited this because I realized the Due Date isn't for another Month. I need to read things better~ Fixed some errors, and changed a few sentences. If there is anything that needs to be changed/ fixed, please let me know! Thanks.


End file.
